When repairing a broken or fractured bone, a physician may often be faced with the task of contouring a locking plate to match bone anatomy (e.g., the curvature of a bone). Consequently, the physician may have to engage in a trial and error process of bending the locking plate and checking the contour of the locking plate against the contour of the fractured bone in order to achieve an acceptable fit.